Ouran Elementary Host Club
by HaganeChibi
Summary: Its been 15 years since the graduation of the Host Club. Everyone is married. They even have children. So what happens when they all get back together for their children's first day of school? [kinda late, but on hiatus until further notice]
1. Prologue?

Okay, so this is a story started on a forum. The idea is shared between... the three of us? I think. Oo Umm, yeah. So its about all our favorite Host Club members and their kids. ;; So read and whatever. Yay.

* * *

**Ouran Elementary School Host Club**

"_This Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them. Its an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."_

That… was fifteen years ago. Its been a long time for the Host Club. We're all older now, and we've got families. And now, finally, our kids are all at school together. And so, once more, the Host Club is reunited.

**The First Day - Suou estate**

"Mama! I don't wanna go!!" a little girl with long brown hair hugged an older woman with shorter hair of the same color. A little blonde boy grabbed the little girl's hand.

"Don't worry, Hina! I, your older brother, will be there to protect you!!" He flipped his hair (as much as possible, seeing as it was pretty short) and sort of sparkled at the girl. She withdrew her had and grabbed her mother again.

"Niichan, I don't care." The boy froze and looked at her. Then we went to a small corner of the room.

"Taeko, you're so much like your father, it scares me." The doorknob turned. "Ah, speak of the devil. Tamaki, stop teaching Taeko to act like that!" She huffed and a tall blonde man strutted into the room.

"But, Haruhi…" He whimpered. The woman glared and he shrank back, while the kids stood and laughed.

"Now hurry kids, or we'll be late for the first day!" She laughed and ushered them to the car.

"Mama, I won't know anyone over there! I'm scared!!" Hina's wide brown eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill over any moment. Haruhi sighed.

"You will know some people. You remember Kaito-chan and Hideki-chan and Yoshi-chan? They'll be there too." Taeko patted Hina on the head, his honey colored eyes full of laughter.

"Yeah, and me and Kazuya will be there to play with you!! And Michio-san too!" He giggled and told her about how fun it all was. Haruhi looked over at Tamaki and smiled. He laughed at her.

**The First Day - Hitachiin estate**

"We don't wanna go!!" two small voices yelled in perfect unison. Four pairs of eyes turned to each other and sighed. Two small boys stood in a school uniform in the middle of a large bedroom, with identical annoyed looks on their faces and their arms crossed over their chests. They huffed in unison. Two much older pairs of twins looked down at them with an evil look. The children gulped and started to back away.

"Kaito-chan…." Two male voices said. The girls looked at each other and laughed evilly.

"Hideki-chan…" They said. The two boys bolted for the door and were caught by older guys.

"'Touchan!!" They whined. Hikaru looked to Kaoru.

"Ne, Kaoru, should we let them go?" He said. Chizuru huffed.

"Kaoru… Hikaru…." She said menacingly. Said twins gulped. And started to sweat.

"H-hai…" And they dragged the boys to the car kicking and screaming. "Sometimes, I hate how Chizuru and Karin can be so scary." Hikaru whispered.

**The First Day - Haninozuka estate**

"Ne, otouchan!" A short blonde kid walked out of a room, holding a blue blanket and sucking his thumb.

"Yes, Yoshi-chan?" A short blonde guy (although taller than the child) stood up. The man looked no older than 17, although he was going on 28. A taller woman came from out of the room, following Yoshi. She giggled like a small child.

"Doesn't she look adorable in that uniform, anata?" Hunny looked at her and smiled.

"Of course she does!" Then he got up and glomped the child, who started to suffocate.

"O-otou…chan…. I…" The woman laughed at her daughter's futile attempts to get away and breathe.

"Anata, I think she can't breathe." The man looked at his wife to his daughter, before backing up and starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Yoshi-chan!!!"

**The First Day - Morinozuka estate**

"OTOUSAN, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BASKETBALL?!?" a small voice shouted across the Morinozuka estate. A tall man got up and slowly walked over to his son's room, where said boy is throwing everything around his room in an attempt to find his precious basketball.

"Eh?" He said. Looking around, he saw that it was sitting on his bed, starting to get covered by clothes. He pointed soundlessly.

"Oh." The boy chuckled, embarrassed. Mori smiled at the small boy.

"Are you two ready to go, the chauffer's ready!!" A woman's voice called from outside. Fuyuumi stood in the driveway, waving at them.

**The First Day - Ootori estate**

Ootori Kyouya's head popped into his son's room.

"Kazuya, are you ready? We're gonna leave soon." Kazuya looked up at his father, and carefully marked the spot in his book. He grabbed his bookbag and started downstairs, followed by his father, who was thinking 'Hm… I wonder if he inherited anything from Renge.'

**The First Day - Ouran Private Academy – Elementary division**

"T-tono?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! How've you guys been?"

"Haru-chan! Its been soo long!"

"Aa."

"Tamaki."

"Aah! Kyouya! Its so nice to see you!"

"Haruhi!"

"Oh, hello Renge-kun. You look well."

"H-hunny-senpai!"

"W-wait!"

"No more 'senpai!'"

"Mori, you seem well."

"Yeah. You too, Kyouya."

"Mori! How are you?" So went all the greetings as the Host Club met for the first time in a year, since Hina's birthday. The children greeted each other shyly and quietly. Michio was holding Yoshi's hand. Hina was hiding behind her brother. The twin boys came up behind her and started to play with her. Taeko, ever the overprotective brother, shielded her from them. The twins bit him. Kazuya laughed at Tamaki's unfortune, and went to greet Hina. So they were having their own little reunion.

* * *

So... Yeah. Did you like it? If you did, review. If you didn't, tell me what I did wrong. It IS my first posted story, after all. It would be very much appreciated. bows 


	2. Hina's First Day

WOW, I updated. Sorry it was so slow, but I've been sick, and busy with Christmas shopping and homework. So yes. Very sorry.

So read and be happy I'm alive and I have a new chapter, or be angry with me for not updating sooner.

**

* * *

**

**Suou Hina's POV**

I wandered into the classroom, with Mama right behind me. Daddy took Niichan over to his classroom. Hikaru-jiichan and Kaoru-jiichan and Hunny-jiichan were all there, too, with Kaito-kun and Hideki-kun, and Yoshi-san. Some old lady came up to Mama and started to chat with her, so Mama made me go play. Yoshi-san came over and dragged me towards the twins.

"Ne, ne, wanna play, Hina-chan??" I looked at her. I thought… she was crazy. And she probably is. I sighed.

"Um… okay? I guess," The twins came over too. I stuck my tongue out. They both made a funny face at me. Soon, it was a contest. Whoever laughed first had to get everyone's juice. Yoshi-san ended up the loser. So, since she was smaller and hardly could carry all those drinks, I helped her.

* * *

So the day passed without anything happening. Well, until recess. As soon as the teacher let us out, we all ran out the door. Since I was so close to Kaito-kun, Hideki-kun, and Yoshi-chan, we all ran out towards the grass to play with a small ball. We kicked it back and forth, from the twins, to Yoshi-chan, to me, and back to the twins. We kept it that way until I missed it... As a 'punishment,' (whatever that is) the twins sent me to go get the ball. I sighed, and looked around for it. It was near the gate. So I ran over to the gate, and picked up the ball when I heard barks and a small scream.

I looked up. Pair of evil, scary looking doggies were after me. I dropped the ball, my eyes wide. Then, screaming for my life, the ball, and anything else I could think of, I started running. I didn't care where I went. Really, I didn't care where I got to as long as it wasn't near those mean looking doggies. I nearly ran into a tree, when I realized that doggies don't climb trees. They don't got 'supposadle thumbs' or something like that, Niichan told me once. Their fingers are weird, and can't get onto the tree right or something like that. So I ran onto the tree and started climbing. I got really, really high into the tree, and the doggies couldn't get me. I stuck my tongue out at them, and they jumped at the tree. I nearly fell outta the tree.

No one saw that I was gone. No one knew where I went, I guess. Until Michio-san saw me. He was playing with his friends on the playground for the bigger kids. He shouted at his friends, and they all ran towards the doggies, and scared them away. Then, he made Kaito-kun and Hideki-kun go get a teacher to help me come down from the tree, because I was too scared to get down. I started crying when the teacher came to get me.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan!!" Kaito-kun shouted at me. I looked at him as the teacher helped me down.

"Yeah, Hina-chan! We're here to, uh… protect you!" Hideki-kun said. I looked at them both.

"But you two weren't any help at all!" I told them. Then I grabbed the ball. It went over to the wall of the classroom while I was in the tree. Michio-san hit them on the head.

"I did all the work." He said. Then he saw that I had the ball.

"Hina-chan, wanna play dodge ball?" I nodded slowly.

"What's dodge ball?" Yoshi-chan asked him.

"You get into two teams and throw the ball at each other until it hits someone. If it hits someone, you're out! That's easy, right??" We all nodded. Michio-san took the ball from me, and went to one side of the court. "Yoshi-chan and Hina-chan are on my team. And um…" He pointed at one of his friends to be on the same team as the twins.

So we played all during recess, and we won! Yoshi-chan ran up to me and high-fived me. Michio-san messed with my hair. And then, the bell rang. So we all went back to our classrooms.

* * *

During class, we played a game. In the game, we learned who everybody in class was. It was really fun.

Afterwards, we drew pictures. I drew a picture of the big, scary doggies that were outside during recess. I think the teacher was scared of 'em too, because she looked at it all funny. Oh well. Kaito-kun and Hideki-kun drew pictures of some kids in class and then took markers to draw on their faces. They had to sit in time out after that. Yoshi-chan drew some sweets, like cake and ice cream. It looked really yummy.

At lunch, we all went into the cafeteria, and got in line. The nice ladies there gave us lotsa yummy foods. We all sat at a table, and ate together. Then afterwards, we got to go outside to play again!

* * *

Right after our other recess, we had to go home. Mama and Daddy were there to come get me.

"Did you have a fun time?" Daddy asked me right away. I nodded and put my backpack on.

"It was really fun, and I met lotsa people!" I said. Then, I yawned. It was a really, really big yawn. "But now… I'm really tired. Getting chased by those dogs was really, really scary." I told them. Yoshi-chan and her mommy and daddy, and the twins and _their_ mommy and daddy came over to say hi. They shooed us away outside while they talked. So we talked by ourselves.

"Today was really fun, ne, Hina-chan?" Yoshi-chan asked. I nodded.

"But I hope it doesn't happen everyday." I said, and sighed. "I don't think I can take getting chased by a bunch of doggies all the time." Hideki-kun and Kaito-kun laughed.

"Of course not, silly!" The twins said, laughing. "Doggies aren't here normally!" they shouted again.

"Well, then… Good. It was hard getting away from them." I said. Then, Mama and Daddy pulled me towards them. They were saying something to everyone else's mommies and daddies

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow. Have fun!" They shouted at lotsa people. I yawned again.

"Oh. We should get you home, Hina-chan. Daddy's gonna stay here and wait for Taeko, and we'll go home, okay?" Mama said to me. I could hardly pay attention, I was so tired. She kept talking and talking, and eventually, I fell asleep in the car.


	3. Christmas pt1

My Christmas present for you peoples who actually read this.

Enjoy?

**Hitachiin Hideki's POV**

I blinked open my eyes and sat up from my bed. Kaito did the same thing. We always do. We do everything the same, all the time. We're supposed to. So we do. Its like 'touchan and Jiichan do. And 'kaachan and Baachan. They all act the same, so we're supposed to, too, right? Rubbing my eyes, we both looked the calendar. December 15! Christmas is in… five, six… nine… ten days!! I looked at Kaito and we smiled one of those evil smiles, you know… like the kind that the bad guys have when they have an evil plan. We just got our vacation from school. Two weeks. And… ten days to plan.

'Kaachan walked in the door with Baachan. We got up and walked over to them with the same innocent faces. I knew because it's what we do every time we have a plan. Good thing they haven't noticed yet, ne? So they dragged us to the bathroom so that 'touchan and Jiichan could give us a bath. I looked at Kaito, and he looked back. Slowly, we smiled. Maybe today, just today, bath time could be fun.

**Hitachiin Kaoru's POV**

I sighed, and decided it was time to wake up Hikaru.

"Ne. Ne, Hikaru. Get up now. Hikaru… Hikaru!" I shook him again and again.

"Just… I'll be up… five minutes!" He grumbled. I growled at him, a bit ferally.

"Get up now or…" I started, but he got up really quick.

"I'm up, I'm up, just don't go get _them_." By them, he meant our wives, Chizuru and Karin. They could be really scary, especially when it's their, uh… time of the month. I threw a pillow at Hikaru.

"Hurry and get in the shower. The kids need to get in." I muttered, and went to go get a shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." He muttered, waving it off as he grabbed a towel and walked towards the shower. Thirty minutes later, he was out.

"_That_ wasn't quick." I mock-glared at him. My eyes met his. Two pairs of eyes, totally identical. The same, and yet… so different. I sighed.

"Let's go get the kids in the bath." He sighed, and scratched his head. This was the worst part of the day. Getting the boys in the bath.

**Hitachiin Kaito's POV**

I stared at 'touchan. Hideki stared at 'jiichan. And they stared back at us. 'Touchan pointed at the bath.

"In. Now." He said. He looked like a bad guy. I guess he was just in a bad mood. So Hideki and I got out of our clothes and got into the hot water.

"Well, that was easy." 'jiichan told 'touchan. I looked at Hideki and grinned. It wouldn't be 'easy' in a minute.

"Weirdly enough, Hikaru, it was." 'Touchan said, and looked at us like he thought we'd attack him.

"Okay, as soon as they aren't looking, ne, Kaito?" Hideki whispered. I nodded. We grabbed the small paper cups we hid under our clothes without them looking, and slowly began to pour the water out of the tub. It was almost half empty when they noticed.

"Aah! Wh-why's there water all over the floor!?" 'jiichan screamed at 'touchan. They jumped up and tried not to get wet. Hideki tried not to laugh. They looked at us and gave us a mean look. Then, they jumped over towards us and pulled us out of the bath by our arms. We opened our hands and toy snakes jumped out. 'jiichan screamed like a little girl and dropped Hideki. 'Touchan was laughing so hard, he dropped me. So, we ran as fast as we could. We didn't stop til we got to our room.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE SOAKING WET!? WHERE IS YOUR FATHER AND HIS TWIN?! When I get my hands on them…" 'Kaachan started to yell at us, then she growled out the last part. We giggled. It wasn't often we saw 'touchan and 'jiichan get hurt by 'kaachan and 'baachan, but when we did… it was hila… hilar… it was funny.

**Hitachiin Hikaru's POV**

I sighed. _'Once again, those two little kids got us in trouble. It isn't often that they do, but…'_ I rubbed my arm. Chizuru had the stronger grip of the two. I was just pleased that it wasn't me she grabbed. Those two little brats sat there and watched us get beat up, and they _laughed_ through the whole thing. And afterwards, Hideki fake-cried and Kaito told a story so believable that it was hard to imagine that _that_ lie came out of a five year old's mouth. And of course, our wives believed them over us.

I looked over at Kaoru, who had the same expression I'm sure I had on my face. Tired, and slightly irritated.

"You know what, Kaoru?" I muttered.

"What, Hikaru?" He whispered, his tone defeated.

"Your kids, to quote Milord, are 'little devils.'" I sighed. Karin brought out a dew cups of cocoa, and we sat there sipping away at it until it was gone, at which point we fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was morning. Chizuru and Karin were gone. '_And they didn't bother to wake us up so we could go sleep on a bed…'_ I thought. I glanced at Kaoru. I sighed, thinking '_For once, I actually got up earlier than him…'_ Then I looked at him again. There were drawings all over his face, in permanent pen. There was a circle over his left eye, and lines going around his head, to make it look like an eye patch. There was a fake moustache above his lip. I stifled a giggle. There was a cross over his right cheek.

With a yawn, Kaoru rubbed his eyes. Looking at me, he immediately burst into laughter. I glared at him.

"S-sorry, Hikaru, b-but…" He laughed some more. I turned to look in the mirror near the door. My face was covered in scribbles. Growling at Kaoru, I moved closer. There was a squiggly line that started over my right eye, and stopped in front of my left eyebrow. Someone had colored over the top part of my left ear, and drew a line over my mouth. And, in what looked like Karin's or Chizuru's handwriting, someone wrote 'jiisan'. I beckoned to Kaoru. He got up, still giggling, and looked in the mirror. The look of surprise on his face made me burst into laughter. He looked really stupid.

"Where're the twins at?" He growled. I looked at him and he nodded, and we searched the hallways for the little brats.


	4. Preview

Author's Note: Okay, so I know i said a long time ago that I'd update soon. It's been a really tough time, trying to rework my writing style and figuring out a way to write this the way I wanted it. This is only a preview of the reworked chapter one, so enjoy.

* * *

Hina's big blue eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Mama… Do I have to go?" she whined, the tears threatening to spill over. "I don't wanna go anymore…."

Haruhi looked down blankly at her youngest child. "Of course you have to go, Hina-chan. You were so excited about this yesterday. Now come on, we've got to go or we'll be late."

_And if you keep acting like this, I may just give in_, she added silently as she grabbed Hina's upper arm. If there was anything she had learned in the18 years since her freshman year in high school, it was that she couldn't resist crying children. At the Host Club, there hadn't been many children. The only ones she saw on a regular basis were Kirimi Nekozawa and Shiro Takaoji, and even then she had had a hard time resisting their charm. As they had grown older, each had taken part in the club during their high school years (Shiro as the "king" of his time, and Kirimi taking Renge's place as manager), and she was still unable to resist their adorable charm.

Haruhi pulled Hina along to the car, taking care to stop and pick up her backpack, which was waiting with a servant by the door.


End file.
